


Escape (SPN/TWD Crossover Sister!cest) Mini Series

by neganslucilletblr



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Brother/Sister - Freeform, Brother/Sister Incest, Crossover, Dark, Dark!Dean, Degradation, F/M, Fingering, Incest, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sister!Reader, Sistercest, Smut, Spit Roast, Supernatural and The Walking Dead, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesomes, Wincest - Freeform, coercison, dark!Negan, dark!Sam, dub-con, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganslucilletblr/pseuds/neganslucilletblr
Summary: Y/N is desperate to escape her hometown and her controlling half-brothers, Sam and Dean, and now she’s 18 college seems like the only way out. But her gym coach, Negan is failing her and his proposition to help her pass takes a bad turn.
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship, dean x reader x sam - Relationship, negan x reader, sam x reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with another fic that’s been inspired by a porno (or 3)…THIS GUY! Fairly dark and smutty!
> 
> Part Tags: inappropriate comments, inappropriate relationship, angst, controlling, mental abuse, emotional abuse, taunting, teasing, degradation, humiliation, age gap, sexual proposition

“Sammy, look,” Dean’s voice cut through the quiet at breakfast as you put your bowl into the sink and rinsed it out. Before you knew it you could feel Dean grabbing the hem of your skirt and lifting it up.

“Dean!” you squeaked, fighting him off.

“Look how fucking short this skirt is,” Dean continued, unfazed by your protest. “You want everyone to see your panties, sweetheart? You’re a fucking whore like your Mom,” he taunted. He finally dropped your skirt and you turned around to see Sam had been staring as your cheeks burned with humiliation. 

“It’s not that short,” you argued, smoothing the material back into place. Dean looked at you amused for a moment before scoffing and shaking his head.

“You’re always wearing slutty things,” he continued as he slid back into his seat at the breakfast table. “You got a boy in school you’re trying to impress?”

“No,” you grumbled, still humiliated. As usual Sam didn’t get involved in the conversation but you could tell from the way he looked between the two of you he was finding it amusing all the same. 

“So it’s us then, huh? You trying to seduce your big brothers?” Dean smirked, his tongue coming out to run along his bottom lip. 

“No, Dean,” you replied. Dean and Sam had always been somewhat inappropriate with you, ever since they’d taken you in four years ago. But since you’d turned eighteen a couple of months back, they’d really upped their game. You wanted to leave but you had nowhere else to go. You and your mom didn’t get along at all, which was the whole reason you’d left home in search of the father you’d never met, only to find out he was dead and you had two half brothers, both over ten years older than you. Luckily, they’d agreed that you could live with them.

But now you were growing more and more uncomfortable with the way they were with you. The way they looked at you and the comments they made. Looks and comments you shouldn’t get from your brothers, although they didn’t really feel like brothers at all. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t find them attractive but that was besides the point because nothing could ever happen there anyway. Sam and Dean barely acknowledged the fact they were your brothers most of the time but when it suited them they did take their “big brothers” role very seriously, particularly when it came to controlling you. You often felt like you were suffocating and you couldn’t wait to get away to college and have a reason to leave them behind. You just needed to keep your head down, focus on your school work and hopefully you’d make the grades. 

“Because I’m telling you, Y/N,” Dean spoke up again, leaning back in his chair as he clasped his fingers together over his stomach, “the last girl to wear something like that around me couldn't walk for hours once I was finished with her.” Sam chuckled at that and the brothers shared a fist bump as you sighed.

“I’ll change,” you told him, defeated. Dean chuckled as you walked past him to your bedroom to find a pair of pants instead. It wasn’t even like you were trying to impress anyone, most boys wouldn’t go near you once people found out who your brothers were. Dean and Sam had a reputation that preceded them apparently, particularly Dean who was eventually kicked out of the very same school you were attending for fighting too often. The teachers seemed to always tarnish you with the same brush, particularly the ones Dean tormented most. Sam apparently was smart and kept his head down most of the time but it didn’t take much persuading from Dean to misbehave - at least this is everything you’d heard from rumours that floated around school. 

When you re-entered the kitchen in black skinny jeans Dean smirked at you, his eyes roaming your body. 

“There, now all the boys are gonna have to work a little harder to get to that sweet little pussy of yours.” You frowned at him. 

“You’re my brother, you shouldn’t say things like that,” you grumbled as you grabbed your school bag. Dean laughed hard and Sam joined him. 

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “Don’t be late tonight, yeah?” he added as he grabbed his smokes and lit one. 

“Okay.” It wasn’t like you had anywhere else to go, you barely had any friends as it was. 

“I mean it, Y/N,” Dean warned.

“Okay, I’ve gotta go or I’ll be late,” you huffed. You left the trailer quickly before they could make you any later and set off for school. 

-

“Y/N if I have to fuckin’ tell you one more fuckin’ time to focus.” Your coach’s voice boomed across the field.

“Sorry coach,” you panted, wiping the sweat from your forehead. The ball had just flown straight over your head, meaning the opposing team had scored. Sport had never been your forte no matter how hard you tried at it. You were often stuck in positions on teams that required minimum effort and skill for most of the game and you still sucked at them. The whistle blew and most of the girls started to filter off the field.

“Y/N, three laps.” He lifted his finger and circled it to indicate his instruction. You glared at the tall brunette a little further down the field, knowing he wouldn’t see your exact facial expression, but you could still imagine the smug look on his lips as he dished out his punishment for your lack of athletic ability. You thought it was hardly fair but rolled your eyes and set off to jog three laps of the field anyway. The only thing that made your gym lessons even a little enjoyable was how attractive your coach was. Even if he was an ass; but maybe you were a bit of a masochist. 

Your lungs were burning and your legs felt like they were going to give way when you finally finished your third lap and weakly traipsed up to your teacher, struggling to breathe. He towered over you, staring down at you with his hazel eyes narrowed slightly. He licked along his bottom lip and broke out into a shit eating grin. 

“Up your fuckin’ game, doll, I don’t want to have to fail you.”

“Coach Negan-” you started to protest, telling him you were trying your best and he had to at least recognise effort when grading you. 

“I don’t want to fuckin’ hear it, sweethart,” he grunted. You sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting your hands just above your knees as you still recovered from your jogging. 

“Sir, please. I can’t fail this class, I need the credits for college,” you begged. “Coach, please, I’m trying my best, I don’t know what else I can do.” Negan sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face for a moment as his eyes scanned the field. “Please, what can I do to improve?” 

“Come to my office after school and we’ll discuss it,” he told you plainly. “Until then, hit the fuckin’ showers,” he commanded. You nodded in agreement, happy that he was willing to offer some guidance. You needed to get away, you needed to get into college. 

-

You drew a deep breath and clutched the strap of your backpack tighter as you knocked on Negan’s office door and waited for a response. 

“Come in,” he announced, his voice loud like always. There was something about Negan’s voice that stirred something in you it shouldn’t. It was always so deep and authoritative. You opened the door and slowly entered the room. “Y/N, take a seat doll,” he instructed, nodding to the empty chair in front of his desk. “Gotta say, I much prefer those little shorts you had on earlier,” he smirked. You blushed as you dropped your bag to the floor and slowly sat down in the chair, looking at him expectantly. “What am I gonna do with you, huh, sweetheart?” he sighed, leaning back in his chair as his hazel eyes dragged up and down your body. The way he was looking at you was the way Dean and Sam often looked at you and although it didn’t make you as uncomfortable as it did when they did it, you still felt somewhat out of your comfort zone. But you were just reading too much into it. Negan was your coach, your teacher. He was old enough to be your father, he wasn’t interested in you that way. 

His tongue slowly dragged along his bottom lip before tucking behind his pearly white teeth and you realised that his question wasn’t rhetorical. 

“Well, maybe it’s the actual sport that I’m not suited for?” you suggested. 

“See, doll, that’s what I fuckin’ thought. But I’ve tried hockey, I’ve tried football, soccer, fuckin’ baseball, basketball, track, even convinced Coach Carter to let you try fuckin’ cheerleading…” he rattled off the list as he sat forward and laced his fingers in front of him on top of his desk. “There’s got to be some kind of fuckin’ physical activity you’re good at,” he pondered, his eyes fixed on your face. He raised his eyebrows to prompt a response and you cleared your throat. 

“Well, urm… I don’t know,” you shrugged. 

“What do eighteen year old girls - you are eighteen right?” he checked, pointing at you. You nodded, not sure why that mattered. “What do girls your age do for fun?” he asked. 

You thought about his question for a moment, not really sure how to answer.

“Something physical,” he prompted. Nothing was coming to you, did he want you to say dancing or something? You were totally lost. “Do you fuck?” he asked bluntly. Your eyes widened at his question. Why did that even matter? “Help me out here, sweetheart, there’s gotta be something you fuckin’ do that’s remotely athletic,” he groaned. “So, do you fuck?” he asked again. 

“Urm, I mean… I’m not a-” you cleared your throat, blushing hard as you looked down at your lap, “virgin I-” you stammered. “I don’t know why that matters,” you whispered. 

“I’m just trying to figure out a fuckin’ way you can pass my fuckin’ class, doll,” he told you casually. “Do you have any ideas?” 

You looked up at him, seeing that hungry look in his eyes again. It seemed like he was suggesting… but he couldn’t be. He was your teacher and he’d lose his job if he was to sleep with you, even if you were legal age. But then why would he bring up sex if he wasn’t hinting at that? He was looking at you expectantly again, biting down on his bottom lip. Was he waiting for you to say it? But what if you said it and he didn’t mean that at all, what if you were completely misreading the entire situation and it made you look like an idiot? Or some desperate slut willing to fuck her coach just to go to college. Were you even willing to do that? You thought about the possibility of not leaving this town, about not starting a new life away from Sam and Dean and knew immediately you were willing to do whatever it took. It helped that Negan was pretty easy on the eye. God, what were you even thinking? He doesn’t even want to fuck you, Y/N.

“Okay, I’m fucking bored,” he sighed heavily. “If you want to pass, Y/N, it’s fuckin’ simple. I’ve made it pretty fuckin’ obvious what I want from you.” He stood up and rounded his desk before leaning on it next to you, his long legs stretched out beside you. “Don’t fuckin’ tell me you’ve never seen the pornos… we both know where this is going, don’t we?” he smirked. You swallowed hard again, realising you were right all along, he did want you to fuck him for a pass. “Hell if you’re fucking good enough, sweetheart, I’ll give you a fuckin’ distinction,” he winked. You opened your mouth, your brain telling you this was a terrible idea, you should run straight to the principal's office and tell him that Negan was making a sexual advancement towards a student, have him fired. But instead you could feel the shameful twist of arousal in your core, feel the way your panties dampened slightly as you licked your lips and stared right at him. You reached up with a shaking hand for his thigh and gripped it carefully. 

“I’ll do whatever you want, Sir.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: angst, inappropriate relationship, humiliation, controlling, dub-con, sistercest, rough blowjob, rough sex, dirty talk

Negan smirked as he looked down at your hand squeezing his thigh. 

“Good, then we’re on the same fuckin’ page, huh sweetheart?” he asked, his eyes dragging back up to your face. You nodded, biting down nervously on your bottom lip but trying to pass it off as seductive as you slowly slid yourself off your chair, landing on your knees on the soft carpet as his feet. Negan reached down, gripping your chin between his forefinger and thumb as he clicked his tongue. “What a pretty fuckin’ sight, doll, but we can’t do this here,” he told you with a sigh. You sat back a little and frowned. “You fuckin’ know this has to stay between us, right?” he checked. You nodded instantly and Negan rose to his feet, your hands falling from his thighs to your lap as he let go of your face. “Good, I want you to fuckin’ think about it first, baby girl.” He started to round his desk and leaned down to write something on some paper. “If you still wanna fuckin’ do this in a few hours then text me.”

* * *

He stood back in front of you again and handed you a piece of paper. You took it from him carefully and then took the hand he was offering you as he helped you to your feet. He reached up to push some hair out of your face as he licked at his bottom lip again. You found your eyes lingering on the new shine of his mouth, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, what he would taste like. Would it be hot and messy or would it be slow and controlled? 

“And if I don’t?” you whispered out. Negan scoffed for a moment. 

“Then I guess nothing changes, you’ll still be failing,” he shrugged. “But you don’t want that, do you baby?” You shook your head immediately. He stepped back from you completely and returned to his office chair. You pocketed the piece of paper and smiled sweetly at him. 

“Thank you, sir,” you nodded, leaving his office quickly. 

  
  


Your legs were shaking slightly as you left school and started your walk home. Were you really going to do this? Were you really that desperate to escape? You stopped half way down an empty street and fished out the paper Negan had given you, seeing the scruffy writing scrawled across it with his number on. Grabbing your cell you quickly transferred the number across, giving him an alias name _Alex._ You knew Dean and Sam liked to look through your phone sometimes, they weren’t even discreet about it. At least _Alex_ could be a guy or a girl and anyway you could lie and pass it off as a partner you had for a school project. You bit your lip as you stared down at _Alex’s_ name on your screen. You didn’t want to drag this out. You had decided the moment you realised what he wanted from you and nothing was going to change your mind. 

  
  


_**< I want to do it. ** _

  
  


You pressed send quickly and drew a deep breath, binning the piece of paper and continuing to walk home. 

  
  


The second you stepped foot through the trailer Dean’s glare was on you. 

“Where the fuck have you been? I told you not to be late,” he grunted, stubbing out a cigarette in the ashtray. Sam must’ve been at work because he was alone. 

“Sorry, I had to stay behind and speak to a teacher,” you mumbled, heading straight for the fridge and sticking your head in it so Dean couldn’t see the guilty expression on your face. All you were faced with were bottles of beer but you decided to grab one anyway and twisted the cap off, taking a swig. 

“You’re not causing trouble again are you? I fucking hate being dragged up that fucking school,” he huffed. You blushed slightly. Out of everything Dean had ever done or said to you, him causing a scene with the principal and becoming the talk of the school had been the most humiliating. You were in trouble for fighting with a girl who had talked bad about your family and for once, Dean was on your side. You still wished that it had been Sam that had come to collect you for your suspension that day. 

  
  


“No, it’s just about my grades.” 

“What about them? If you fail then you can just retake the year like I did,” Dean shrugged. You daren’t tell Dean about college; he would never let you go. You were hoping you could apply, be accepted and leave early hours of the morning without ever needing to tell him where you had disappeared to. You simply nodded and heard your text tone go off. Grabbing your cell you could see _Alex_ had replied. You swallowed hard, hands suddenly clammy when you thought about what the message would be about. Dean’s eyes were on you in an instant. No one ever texted you, he was probably going to ask who it was but luckily you had your alibi. 

  
  


_**Glad to fucking hear it baby girl. Does tonight work for you?** _

  
  


“Urm, I need to go to a friend’s house tonight to work on a school project,” you lied, trying to keep your voice casual. Dean laughed loudly as he grabbed his packet of smokes and lit another one. 

“What friend?” he smirked tauntingly, “you don’t have any.” 

“Okay, so she isn’t my _friend_ , we’re just lab partners,” you grumbled, looking down to your feet. 

“ _Lab partner,”_ Dean scoffed, “such a fucking nerd.” You blushed but as Dean hadn’t told you that you weren’t allowed to go you assumed he wasn’t going to stop you, so you replied to Negan telling him yes. You swigged some more beer, deciding you definitely needed the liquid courage if you were going to be sleeping with your coach that night and Negan replied quickly. 

  
  


_**4832 Florence Drive - 7pm See you there doll ;)** _

  
  


You swallowed hard, the nerves suddenly getting the better of you now it was planned. It was actually going to happen. You glanced at the clock to see you had about two hours to get ready and get to his place. 

“I’m gonna get ready to go,” you told Dean quietly, slipping past him to your bedroom. You rummaged through your clothes trying to find something a little more grown up to wear. You didn’t want to seem like you were trying too hard, but you also didn’t want to look like just a school girl. You grabbed the skirt Dean had shamed you for wearing that morning and searched for a top to go with it, opting for a simple tank top with your favourite pushup bra. You didn’t really have any fancy lingerie or even nice panties, but you did change into a pink g-string as that was as _sexy_ as you could get. 

  
  


You grabbed your makeup and worked on freshening what you’d been wearing that day, deciding to add a little more eyeshadow and liner than you’d normally wear and you painted your lips with red. You already looked more grown up, less like a school kid. You roughly curled your hair to give it some texture and volume and played around with it until it looked nice. Your bedroom door slammed open and Dean leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“Dean, I could’ve been changing,” you complained. Dean shrugged, unfazed as he continued to stare at you. Dean and Sam had done their fair share of walking in on you whilst you were getting changed or in the bath and sometimes you wondered if they did it on purpose. 

“Already told you this morning to take that fucking skirt off,” he spat, his eyes glancing you up and down. You blushed harder.

“I’m not going to school and anyway, I like it,” you told him weakly as you smoothed it down. 

“You look like a fucking whore.” He walked further into your bedroom. “If you’re gonna be working the street corners I expect a cut,” he smirked, sitting down heavily on your bed. 

  
  


“I’m not, I’m going to do a project, remember?” you lied again. 

“Right… of course,” he chuckled. “Is the project sucking dick?”

“I’ve already told you Alex is a girl.” Dean’s lips parted slightly as his green eyes scanned your body. 

“Hey I’ve got nothing against rug munchers.” He held his hands up. 

“It’s not like that,” you complained, the guilt eating away at you with every passing second. 

“Then why are you trying to leave the house looking like that?” he prompted, nodding at your state of dress. You glanced down your body. You didn’t have a good enough lie so you ignored his question. Your cell sounded out again and you stared at it laying right next to Dean. If you rushed to get it he’d know something was up, but if you didn’t get to it first he’d grab it and read it anyway which is exactly what he did once he realised it was there. 

  
  


“Go around the back, don’t want people seeing you,” he read out. He laughed. “Even she’s ashamed to be seen with you,” he told you amused. You watched as he read further back and the amusement drained from his face as your stomach dropped. You felt sick. “Why are you lying to me, sweetheart?” Dean pressed. “Baby girl, doll… Don’t fucking tell me Alex is a girl,” he grit through clenched teeth. You swallowed hard, eyes wide as you struggled to find an excuse. 

“You really thought I was that fucking dumb?” he pressed as he rose to his feet. 

“No I-” you whispered, “I just didn’t want you to worry.” Dean scoffed again. He reached for your hair, grabbing a fistful as he tugged your head to the side.

“Why did you lie to me?” he asked again, voice low and dangerous. 

“I’m sorry Dean,” you whimpered. 

“You could’ve just said you wanted to go whore it up somewhere.” 

“I didn’t want you to tell me I couldn’t go.” 

  
  


Dean chuckled coldly, tugging your hair harder. 

“Such a little fucking slut, so desperate for cock she’s willing to lie to her big brother. Bet this boy doesn’t even know how to fuck,” he scoffed. “Tell you what,” he smirked, looking you straight in the eyes. “If you’re that desperate, you won’t mind mine, will you?” You tried to protest as he forced you to your knees at his feet and started to tug his belt through the buckle, thumbing his jeans open. 

“Dean, no, you’re my-” the words died in your mouth when you saw him pull his thick cock free. He was already half hard. Dean smirked down at you, clearly happy with the response he’d gotten out of you. He started working himself in his hand.

“C’mon, sweetheart, if you’re that desperate,” he taunted, tapping the tip of his cock on your lips. Not quite sure why, you opened your mouth without any protest and felt him push his way to the back of your throat. “That’s it, good girl,” he groaned. 

  
  


Validation from Dean was practically unheard of but the extremely rare times you received it over the course of the years it had had the very same effect on you it currently was. You were eager to please him, willing to do whatever it took to make him happy. You relaxed your throat and swallowed him down deeper, reaching up to wrap your fingers around the last inch you couldn’t fit inside. 

“Fuck baby, that’s it,” he growled, thrusting his hips forward over and over again. “I’ve waited so long to feel that mouth wrapped around my cock, fuck,” he gasped, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched you. “Should’ve done this a long time ago.” You moaned around him, gripping his hip to help keep you balanced. “You look so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth.” He scraped some hair back out of your face and held it at the back of your head. 

  
  


You were gagging around him, voice strangled as you moaned and whimpered at the way he used your throat, fucking into it like it was your pussy. You barely had any experience with other guys but Dean didn’t seem to notice and if he had, he didn’t seem to care. When he finally pulled back he tightened his grip on your hair and pulled you to your feet, dragging you over to your bed. He shoved you forward harshly so you were landing on your hands and knees on the lumpy mattress. He ripped your skirt up over your ass and spanked it hard once, making you cry out in pain. 

“And look at these slutty little panties, were they for Alex too, hm?” he taunted as you felt his fingers hook into the string and pull it away from your body, letting it slap back to one side so he could no doubt see your slick pussy now. You hung your head between your shoulders and whimpered. You shouldn’t have been so aroused, you shouldn’t have wanted this as badly as you did. This was wrong. This was even more wrong than what you had planned to do. 

  
  


“So fucking wet for me baby girl, fuck,” he growled, running his thumb from your bud to your entrance. “Bet you’ve let so many guys cum inside this cunt, haven’t you? Nasty little slut.” You whimpered when he spanked your ass again, like he was punishing you for the very thought. 

“No,” you mewled. 

“No?” Dean questioned, laughing a little. “Don’t fucking lie to me, how many boys have you let inside you, hm?” he pressed. “How many cocks have stretched you open before me?” 

“T-two, only two,” you whispered. Dean’s hand withdrew from your core.

“Only two, huh?” he asked, his tone a little more quiet now. 

“Yeah,” you nodded, “I promise,” you told him before he could question you. 

“Oh I know your type, you’re a fucking cock tease, aren’t ya?” You could feel something thicker than fingers teasing at your entrance now and bit down on your bottom lip. “Make all the boys think they’re gonna get to fuck you but you leave them high and dry. Well that ain’t gonna work on me, sweetheart. I’m stuffing this cunt full whether you like it or not. Gonna split you in fucking two. Bet you’re so tight.” 

  
  


The words that came out of your mouth next even shocked you, nevermind Dean. 

“Please,” you begged, legs shaking, lip impaled by your teeth so hard you could almost taste copper. You could feel him rubbing through your slick with the tip of his cock, nudging at your clit over and over again. 

“That’s it little sister, you beg so pretty,” he hummed. You wiggled your hips back, desperate for more. 

“Please, Dean, please,” you begged harder. Dean chuckled as he slowly entered you. Your walls burned around him as you stretched to accommodate him. Neither of the boys you’d fucked before him had been this big and it had been months since you’d slept with anyone or even fucked yourself. 

“Holy fuck, I was right. You’re so fucking tight,” he growled, gripping your hip and pulling them back to meet his as he forced himself deeper. 

  
  


Your fists gripped the sheets tightly as you screamed out in a toxic mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“C’mon baby, you wanna look like a whore and act like a whore then fucking take it like one.” He spanked your ass again as you felt yourself tense around him tighter. “Fuck this is the tightest pussy I’ve ever had.” He stopped, fully seated inside you, grabbing on to your waist from both sides before he drew his hips back and started to pound you hard and fast, merciless from the get go. You buried your face into the mattress, screaming out for him as he fucked you at an unforgiving pace. It had never felt this good before and you didn’t know if it was because he was so much older than the boys who had pathetically tried to fuck you, barely any experience themselves, or if it was because he was your big brother. One of the few people this should never have happened with. Your cunt clenched around him like a vice as you felt him building your orgasm. 

  
  


“Here,” he grunted and when you lifted your head you saw your cell drop to the bed beside you, “better text that boy of yours and tell him you can’t come over because you’re too busy getting ruined by your big brother’s cock.” You whimpered as you grabbed it and opened the message to Negan. You were just going to tell him something had come up. You could deal with the rest later. “In fact, better tell him you’re never gonna need his cock ever again. That’s what me and Sammy are for now, you got that?”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: guilt, shame, aftermath of dub con, sistercest, humiliation, embarrassment, degradation, mental abuse, angst, manipulation, guilt tripping, coercion, dub-con, blowjob, choking, p in v, face slapping, creampie

Your thighs were still sticky the next morning, and between your legs ached and burned, like Dean was still between them - still buried to the hilt, still mercilessly pounding into you over and over again ripping orgasm after orgasm from your body. Your head still buzzed with the rush of endorphins from the high Dean barely let you down from, until it was all over and he was walking out of your bedroom without another word, leaving you lying there with his cum trickling from your abused cunt as you tried and failed to stay awake. Despite being so utterly exhausted, sleep evaded you most of the night. You couldn’t stop thinking about what Dean had done; what _you_ had allowed him to do. Nausea swam through your stomach pressing to the base of your throat every time you replayed the scene in your mind. How you willingly opened your mouth for him, how you begged him to fuck you. How had it come to that?

Your alarm sounded for school and you pressed the snooze button, sighing heavily as you heard movement outside your room and muffled voices coming from the kitchen. Sam and Dean never failed to miss breakfast; it was their favourite time of day to torment you. Dean always liked to ensure your chosen outfit was to his liking and Sam loved the little show you and Dean always seemed to put on. Dean’s little jabs and condescending comments as he objectified you and the way it all made you squirm never failed to put a smirk on Sam’s face. You knew this morning would be no different and although you’d normally be able to handle it, the thought of facing Dean again, seeing his face after what the two of you did the night before filled you with dread. Would Sam know what you did? As far as you were aware he hadn’t come home until after Dean had left you alone but maybe Dean told him. 

You forced yourself to get up, groaning at the ache that ran through your entire body as you pushed yourself to your feet and made your way to your mirror, seeing the mess of makeup over your face. You set about clearing it up without removing it completely; too drained to put new makeup on. You rubbed at your eyes until the eyeliner was natural looking and got rid of what was left of the red lipstick so your lips were only stained pink now. You knew you needed to shower and now you were active, you desperately wanted one, still feeling Dean’s tacky climax on your skin and feel some of it inside you, but you’d be late if you had one now so you’d have to wait. You pulled your hair back into a messy bun and dressed in something you knew Dean couldn’t complain about. Jeans and an oversized hoodie. You decided you at least looked a little presentable and drew a deep breath as you made your way to the kitchen, seeing Dean and Sam in their usual places at the dining table.

“Wow, you look awful,” Dean scoffed, no hint of awkwardness to his tone. He clearly had no issue with what had happened between you last night, he was back to his usual self for sure. You ignored him and pointlessly opened the fridge door knowing that you’d only be faced with beer just like the day before. You took one anyway, not caring you were about to leave for school and swallowed a large mouthful. Neither brother seemed fazed about your choice of drink at 8am. 

“Sammy, you’ll never guess what our sweet baby sister was up to last night,” Dean began, a malicious smirk on his face hidden by his cigarette for a few seconds as he glanced at you. Your stomach knotted tighter. Dean was going to tell Sam what happened whether you liked it or not so you didn’t bother protesting, knowing that was exactly the type of reaction he wanted from you. Instead, you just drank more beer. “Caught her trying to leave for a dick appointment,” Dean continued. 

Sam scoffed, “wow, someone actually wanted to fuck her.” _Yes, our brother._ You didn’t respond. 

“He called her _baby girl_ and _doll,”_ Dean cooed, “made her feel real special, huh?” he directed the end of his statement towards you but you chose to ignore him. “You and I both know it doesn’t take much sweet talk to get into a slut’s panties don't we, Sammy?” he chuckled. Sam smirked and nodded his head in agreement. “But don’t worry, didn’t let her actually go and fuck him,” Dean continued, tapping the ash into the tray before taking another drag of his smoke, locking eyes with you as he went on, “but I did give her the dick she was craving.” Not once did his eyes leave yours as he smirked triumphantly, his tongue coming out to rest on his bottom lip through a cocky grin. He clearly wasn’t even bothered about Sam’s reaction to the fact that he’d fucked you. 

“That right?” Sam chuckled, his hazel eyes landing on you. “How was she? She tight?” The humiliation burned your face as Dean finally broke eye contact and stubbed out his cigarette. 

“Guess you’ll have to find out soon, I gotta go,” he announced, standing up. 

He left the trailer before another word was spoken and you stood there utterly humiliated and wanting nothing more than to hide in your room for the day, away from Sam’s gaze. Sam sat forward in his chair and smirked at you. 

“He finally fucked you, huh?” he asked, somewhat amused. You looked down at your beer bottle and remained quiet, taking another swig before putting the glass down on the side. 

“I’ve gotta go to school,” you told him quietly, unable to look at him any longer as you passed him to get back to your bedroom so you could grab your bag. Sam followed you.

“Wait a second, sweetheart,” he told you, gripping the top of your arm. You turned around to face him and could barely look at his face. 

“I’m gonna be late, Sam,” you grumbled, tugging your arm free. 

“You really care about school, don’t you?” he smirked, amused. You frowned a little.

“I wanna do good, nothing wrong with that,” you shrugged weakly. 

“Right, so you can go to college?” he laughed. Your eyes shot to his face. How did he know about college? “I opened your application letters, all the ones that were telling you what GPA you’d need to be accepted,” he smirked. Your mouth fell open but no words came out. You’d never been too worried about Sam finding out but you were _terrified_ of Dean knowing. And Sam was definitely going to tell him. Dean would rather pull you out of school now than see you go to college and you couldn’t let that happen. You needed to escape. “I won’t tell Dean,” Sam reassured you, “ _if,”_ he continued with a smirk, reaching up and curling his finger under your chin to tip your head back a little further, “you make it worth my while.” You swallowed hard and nodded your head. 

“Whatever you want Sammy, but please don’t tell him,” you begged desperately. 

“ _Whatever I want,_ oh baby girl, you wanna be careful making promises like that,” he tutted, shaking his head. 

Your heart was beating oh so fast in your chest and long gone were your worries about what Sam thought of your night with Dean. Now all you could think about was keeping Sam happy so he didn’t run to Dean and tell him your master plan to escape. 

“You think I care where the fuck you go? Life was easier without you anyway,” Sam sneered. “But Dean’s got this attachment to you, wants to keep you here with us forever.” He gripped your chin harder, tilting your head left then right. “Not sure I see the appeal, but I’ll bite. You do look like Dean sometimes,” he noted. He finally let go of your chin.

“Can I go to school now?” you asked quietly. Sam pulled the corner of his mouth for a moment as if in thought. 

“Who was that boy you were trying to hook up with?” he pressed, seemingly now interested in talking about that. You sighed heavily.

“No one, just some guy from my science class,” you shrugged. Sam stared at you for a long moment like he was deciding if he believed you or not and you were fairly sure the guilt was clear on your face.

“Give me your cell,” he commanded, holding his hand out. “Sam, please can we do this later? I’m late, I’ve got gym first thing and I’m already failing it,” you complained. 

Sam scoffed. “Why does that not surprise me? How are you getting into college if you’re failing? Your GPA can’t be that good,” he taunted. You flushed red, flustered by his questioning and just wanting to leave. “Is the coach still Negan?” Sam pressed. 

“Yeah, why?” you mumbled, too guilty to look at him properly. 

“Oh fuck, sweetheart,” he laughed, gripping your chin hard as he forced you to look at him again. “I know exactly what Coach Negan does to get his students to pass - the same thing he did to most of the girls in my year,” he smirked, licking his lips. You frowned slightly, Negan had done this before? “You were gonna meet him last night, weren’t you? You were gonna fuck your coach just to get a pass, wow… you really are a whore,” he spat. You were humiliated as you looked away. Sam shook your face to prompt you to look at him again. “You know he looks like our father, right?” 

“I wouldn’t know I never met him,” you defended. 

Sam laughed harder. “You are the definition of daddy issues aren’t you, baby girl?” He just stared at you for a moment with a smirk on his face. 

“I tell you what, sweetheart,” he told you, voice low, “you should fuck Negan, get that pass and go to college.” His voice was sickly sweet, nothing like you’d ever heard come out of his mouth before. “But I do have one condition if you want me to keep the secret.”

“I already told you whatever you want, Sam,” you told him weakly. 

“Oh no baby, I’m not talking about college, that’s another promise, I’m talking about keeping Negan a secret. Imagine Dean found out his baby sister was fucking the coach that was twice her age…” he tutted and shook his head. 

“What do you want?” you asked him, afraid of his answer. 

“Here’s what you’re gonna do,” he smirked, “you’re gonna fuck him, you’re gonna suck his dick and do everything he tells you to like a good little slut and I want you to record it all. That son of a bitch is loaded, we could do with some extra cash.” “Sam, what if he catches me or… doesn’t pass me?” you were almost afraid to voice your last concern. 

“Baby, if we’ve got a video of him fucking a student we can get anything we want from him. You’ll do this for me, won’t you?” he asked, forcing your face to look at him once more. 

You drew a deep breath and slowly nodded your head. You didn’t exactly care for Negan or have feelings for him and if it got you your pass and Sam’s discretion then you figured it would be worth it. 

“Okay, fine,” you agreed softly. “Please can I go now?” you begged quietly. 

“Oh no, sweetheart, what happened to _anything I want,_ hm?” he pressed and you didn’t have to look down to know he was unbuckling his belt, you could hear the metal clang against itself and the high pitched zipper fill the silence. “Dean said I had to find out for myself how tight that cunt is so I guess that’s what I’ll do… and maybe then I’ll consider keeping all those college applications a secret.” Biting your bottom lip you nodded in understanding and slowly lowered yourself to your knees at his feet. You looked up at Sam through your lashes as he worked on getting his cock free. He was longer than Dean but thankfully not thicker. 

You licked your lips wet and slowly opened your mouth as you looked up at him and waited. Sam chuckled at your eagerness and tapped the tip of his cock on your tongue, the tangy taste of his precum hitting you. You slowly closed your lips around his tip and sucked softly, swirling your tongue around the swollen head. Much like with Dean the day before, your worries and anxieties about why you shouldn’t be doing this melted away as you started to suck him down and between your legs was no longer only wet from the remnants of Dean’s climax but with your arousal too. You bobbed your head, your hand twisting and tugging on the length of his cock that your mouth wasn’t fucking and Sam gripped the back of your head hard as he encouraged you to take more and more until you were gagging around the intrusion in the back of your throat. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby,” he growled. “That mouth is useful for something after all.” You whimpered around him, your free hand reaching up to cup his balls gently. You knew you should’ve been hoping this was all he wanted, that he’d be finished and you could be on your way to school, but the ache between your legs that Dean had left behind was growing needy for something that you knew Sam could sate. 

Sam stepped back, pushing his jeans further down his legs to his knees as he walked back and sat on the edge of your bed. 

“Get up,” he commanded with a flick of his fingers towards him. You did as you were told and towered over him as he sat there, large hand and long fingers wrapped around his length as he pumped it slowly. “Take off your pants.” You were far too eager to pull them down and toe your shoes off so you could step out of them and your soiled panties completely. Sam took your hand and pulled you closer, encouraging you to straddle his waist as you lifted your hips. Sam grabbed the base of his cock and he lined the tip up with your entrance. “Is that Dean’s cum I can feel?” he smirked. You whimpered at the very thought that Dean’s climax was aiding his brother - _your brother -_ inside your cunt and as soon as you felt it nestle against the sore skin you started to slowly sink yourself down onto his length. He’s longer than you’ve ever experienced before, hitting parts of you you didn’t even know existed.

“All of it, c’mon,” Sam encouraged, gripping your hips and trying to push you down further. You whimpered, gripping his shoulders hard.

“You’re too big, Sammy,” you complained, biting down on your bottom lip at the discomfort. Sam grunted, clearly frustrated and reached between you as his thumb started to swipe across your clit clumsily. But it was enough to let you relax that little more as you felt yourself take him deeper and deeper until you were able to sit in his lap comfortably. 

“See, knew you were enough of a whore,” he smirked, “and fuck, that really is a tight pussy,” he groaned. With his grip on your hips guiding you you started to rock in his lap, feeling how he was hitting and nudging all the sweet spots inside you. You rested your forehead on his shoulder as he started to fuck up into you, palming at your ass cheeks and growling in your ear. He felt just as good as Dean, a different good, but a good nonetheless; perfect even. Your legs were shaking as you already felt your climax building, but Sam didn’t seem to care about that one bit as he fucked you for his own pleasure and nothing else. 

Sam pushed you back roughly, stopping you from falling off of him by gripping your throat and pulling you forward again, looking you right in the eyes. The look of pure conviction on his face as he fucked up into you hard and fast was only spurring your orgasm on more and more. 

“Look at me when you cum for me,” he snarled. You moaned loudly, eyes rolling and fluttering closed as the coil came so close to snapping. A sharp sting across your cheek brought you back to reality, “I said fucking look at me,” he barked. You whimpered and kept your eyes locked on him as you came undone around him and clenched his cock like a vice. Sam grunted loudly at the sensation and suddenly raised to his feet, quick enough to spin you around and pin your back flat to the bed as he leaned over you and fucked you harder this way. Your bed was squeaking under the pressure, the trailer damn near shaking with how rough and fast he was fucking you and you were pretty sure after the pain of Dean’s annihilation the night before that your body was somewhat numb, but it didn’t stop you from cumming thick and hard on Sam’s cock for a second time. 

Sam gripped your waist, lifting your hips off the bed as he buried himself as deep as he could get and his whole body shuddered with his climax. His fingertips were digging into the flesh enough to bruise but you didn’t care as you lay there, lungs burning as you struggled to suck in as much oxygen as you needed to come down from your high. You could already feel Sam’s cum trickling down your thighs to dry on top of Dean’s as he climbed off the bed and pulled his jeans back up. 

He leaned forward, his hand reaching between your legs and you whimpered at the feeling of him prodding against your most sensitive spots. His fingers plunged inside your used cunt and when he withdrew them you could see they were thick with cum. Reaching up he encouraged you to swallow them down. The bitter taste lingered heavy on your tongue as you moaned softly around his digits. "Taste that baby? Taste our cum on my fingers? Want you to remember the taste of us when you fuck that coach of yours. Want you to remember exactly who you belong to." He pulled back, his fingers slipping between your lips, and reached down, grabbing your pants and throwing them at you. 

“Get to school, you don’t want to have to fuck another teacher just to pass now, do you?” he smirked before leaving you alone with the same guilt that haunted you after fucking Dean. 


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: major angst, dub-con fingering, sistercest, degradation, tiny bit of praise kink, inappropriate relationship, teacher/student, smut, daddy kink, blowjob, p in v, recording sex, blackmail

You were far too ashamed of yourself to leave your bedroom, knowing you’d have to face Sam again. As much as you didn’t want to skip a day, you couldn’t bear the thought of going to school so you’d decided you were “sick” which wasn’t far off the truth. You were sick. You were completely messed up and twisted for what you’d done, not once but _twice_ now. How could you lose control so easily? How could they get you doing exactly what they want? In the heat of the moment you barely thought twice about what you were doing but now it was over and your body felt wasted and used, you could barely hold the nausea down. 

* * *

You’d gotten used to the way the boys looked at you and talked about you over time, but you always naively assumed they were doing it to mess with your head, to watch you squirm, you never thought they were actually interested in anything from you. You hated them, you hated they were the only family you had. You hated that you were trapped with them. So why did arousal prick at your skin every time you remembered their touch? Every time you thought about the way they felt inside you. Why did you have images of doing it all over again? It wasn’t right. 

  
  


You grabbed your cell and once more read the messages between you and Negan since you’d blown him off. 

  
  


_**< I’m sorry I can’t make it now** _

  
  


_**> Damn fucking shame baby but can’t say I’m surprised** _

  
  


_**< We can rearrange in school. I still want to.** _

  
  


You deleted the whole thread before Dean could see it, knowing the new promise you’d made Sam; the one that got both of you what you wanted. The one Dean couldn’t find out about. Although being with Sam and Dean had put you off the idea of fucking someone for a long time, the idea of not being able to get away from them was worse. Fucking Negan was such a small price to pay and although he was twice your age and your teacher, it wasn’t anywhere as bad as what you’d already done. At least now Sam was somewhat on your side, being able to get away with it without Dean messing it up would hopefully be easier. 

  
  


You spent the entire day in bed and when you heard Sam leave for work and the trailer fell silent you finally braved the world outside of your bedroom. You quickly headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping your clothes that were stained and ruined. You couldn’t wait to wash them both off of you, hoping being clean would make you feel better. The warm water on your skin was perfect as you closed your eyes and sighed happily to yourself, cleaning everywhere, particularly the inside of your thighs. You washed your hair and stepped out, wrapping a towel around yourself and drying your hair a little before you left the bathroom to head back to your room. Seeing Dean standing at the end of the hall made you jump out of your skin. You mustn’t have heard him come home over the sound of the shower. You instinctively clutched your towel tighter to make sure it stayed put as you stared at him wide eyed.

  
  


Dean took long strides towards you, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

“Well aren’t you the prettiest sight to see after such a long hard day,” he purred, biting his bottom lip. It was potentially the nicest thing he’d ever said to you. You started to breathe heavily, unable to find words to reply. This was the closest he’d been to you since he fucked you the day before and the faint smell of his aftershave mixed with his natural aroma was the same smell still engrained on your bedsheets; the same smell that made you feel a complicated mixture of nauseous and aroused. “Nothing like a naked whore for me to use when I get home,” he smirked. That was more the Dean you knew. You looked to your feet and tried to step around him but he gripped your throat and pinned you against the thin wall with a hard thud. “Where do you think you’re going, sweetheart? Your big brother needs some stress relief,” he grunted. Your towel pulled apart and slipped away from your naked body of its own accord and you grumbled, fighting against his hold. 

  
  


“Stop, Dean, I don’t want to,” you told him adamantly. Dean smirked again, pursing his lips a little.

“Oh you _don’t want to?”_ he cooed mockingly. He looked down your body, his other hand running up your thigh as you tried to push it away. You struggled harder as his hand pushed between your legs, prying them apart. His fingers glided far too easily through your slick making you whimper and hiss at the way your clit throbbed with overstimulation. “What’s the matter baby? Are you all used up?” he taunted. “Can’t take one more thing inside this cunt for me?” he asked, his green eyes searching your face. You closed your eyes and tried to ignore the arousal flooding your veins because you didn’t want this, you didn’t want to do this. You didn’t want him to touch you… did you? 

  
  


Dean slowly pushed two fingers into your tight heat and curled them, nudging at your sweet spot as he chuckled. 

“That’s it baby,” he hummed, “fuck you’re so hot when you’re stuffed like that,” he praised. It made your head fuzzy to hear as you bit down on your bottom lip and felt him work his fingers in and out, the pads pressing repeatedly at your g-spot over and over as your legs started to shake. His grip around your throat tightened, breathing made difficult as the lack of blood made you feel a little woozy. “C’mon, sweetheart, cum for me, cum on my fingers,” he growled. He fucked them into you harder and faster and all you could do was grip his wrist hard, unsure if you were trying to push his hand away or send it deeper. You could hear your slick squelch around his fingers, feel the coil at near snapping point and you would’ve gone crashing to the floor if it wasn’t for Dean’s grip on your throat keeping you pinned to the wall. You came hard and fast on his fingers, a groan of protest leaving your lips at your body’s betrayal and despite coming down from your high quite quickly, you wanted more. Some sick twisted part of you wanted what he gave you the day before, right there and then. 

  
  


Dean stepped back and lifted his hand so he could push his fingers into your mouth. 

"No one else is gonna do it like us, sweetheart. Can you really tell me some other guy has made you cum that hard before?" You sucked his fingers clean of your tangy climax, shaking your head to answer his question. Dean smirked at the confirmation, silently staring at you for a moment as you pressed back against the wall and panted, waiting for whatever was coming next. His tongue ran along his bottom lip for a moment before he finally walked off, heading towards his bedroom and closing the door behind him. You were left confused, wondering if he was coming back. Was that really it? You slowly bent down and collected your towel, wrapping it around yourself once more as you headed to your bedroom and wondered why Dean hadn’t wanted more from you. 

  
  


-

  
  


Dean or Sam hadn’t touched you at all the next day and it was like nothing had ever happened. They had gone back to the way it had always been; Dean doing his best to make you feel like shit and Sam finding the whole thing entertaining. Anxiety sat thick in your stomach all day as you became extremely paranoid that people in school knew what you’d done but you knew that was impossible. However,that wasn’t the only thing making you feel sick; the idea of seeing Negan again after blowing him off was also playing on your mind. You didn’t want to upset him or miss your opportunity, you needed to explain to him why you couldn’t make it. You talked yourself up to it all day and by the time the end of school bell rang you had found yourself outside his office door, knocking far more confidently than you felt. You entered upon his instruction and watched as a smirk played on his lips when he realised it was you. 

“Take a seat, doll,” he told you, nodding towards the chair you’d been sitting in when he made his proposition. You did as you were told quietly.

  
  


“I just wanted to apologise for the other night, Sir,” you told him weakly. “It wasn’t safe for me to come over and I didn’t want you to get found out and lose your job.” You’d hoped making it seem like you were looking out for _him_ would soften the blow. Negan licked along his bottom lip for a moment as he stared at you.

“You’re not getting second fuckin’ thoughts are you, sweetheart?” he checked. 

“No, Sir, I want to,” you confirmed. You bit your bottom lip, hoping to seem eager. And you were eager; eager to get this over with, to confirm your pass and give Sam what he wanted before Dean found out and sabotaged it somehow. “It was just too risky last time. I was wondering if we could do it here, once everyone has gone home?” you asked with a gentle shrug. Negan bit his bottom lip in thought for a moment. 

  
  


“We’d have to be fuckin’ careful, doll,” he warned you. You nodded in agreement straight away. 

“Well the changing rooms are deserted after school and you’re the only one that has any reason to go in them…” you suggested. You’d thought about this idea all day. You could set up your phone to record through one of the gaps in a locker door beforehand. Negan nodded in agreement. “Great, tomorrow after school?” you asked eagerly. You were excited to be getting it over with but from the way Negan was smirking at you, you could tell he thought you were eager to fuck him and you weren’t about to correct him. 

“I fuckin’ look forward to it, sweetheart. I’d wear a pretty little skirt if I were you,” he winked. 

  
  


-

  
  


Your attempts to leave the house before Dean and Sam got up had failed as they both entered the kitchen, surprised to see you there. Straight away Dean clocked your outfit and straight away he had something to say about it but Sam laughed him off. 

“Dean, don’t worry about it, she knows what we’d do to her if someone else fucked our property, don’t you, sweetheart?” His hazel eyes bore into your face as you blushed and nodded quickly. 

“It’s a nice day out, I just wanted to be cool,” you lied to Dean. He grit his teeth; he was never quite so stubborn when Sam didn’t agree with him, not that it happened often. You knew if Sam hadn’t told you to blackmail Negan in the first place he’d be the first to agree that you _looked like a whore_ and needed to change. 

  
  


“I’m gonna be checking that pussy when you get in,” Dean warned you. You blushed even harder and looked down to your feet. 

Sam scoffed. “Like anyone’s gonna want to fuck her anyway.” 

“What about that Alex boy?” Dean pressed. You knew the best way to handle this was to keep Dean sweet so despite feeling extremely uncomfortable you stepped up to him and placed a flat hand on his chest.

“No one makes me cum like you, Dean,” you reminded him, voice low and seductive. Dean seemed to be drawn in for a moment but he quickly snapped out of it as he gripped your wrist tightly. 

“Damn fucking right they don’t and don’t you forget it. Because that mess between your legs is ours.” 

  
  


You nodded silently in agreement and Dean let go of your wrist and shoved your hand away from him. You took that as your cue to leave for school and took one last glance at Sam before you headed out. You hoped Dean never found out about Negan because you’d be dead before you even made it to graduation, let alone college if he did. 

  
  


-

  
  


Your stomach was in knots as you paced the empty space in the girls’ changing room, fiddling with your fingers in front of you. You glanced once more at the gap in the locker that was hiding your phone on record to check it was definitely not visible. You checked yourself over again in the mirror and fixed your skirt back into place. It seemed strange to be doing this. You both knew why you were there and as you’d never done this together before, maybe it would be awkward. 

  
  


You bit your bottom lip and turned around when you heard movement and eventually Negan came into view. He wasn’t wearing his usual gym attire of shorts and a shirt, he was dressed in black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He actually looked pretty good and for a moment, you felt guilty about what you were going to do to him. 

“Hey,” you smiled nervously as he approached you. 

“Hey, doll,” he smirked, getting closer. 

“So we just… urm…” you cleared your throat. It was totally obvious you were nervous and Negan chuckled, reaching up to tuck some hair behind your ear. 

“We’re gonna have a good fuckin’ time, right, doll?” he asked, his voice a little more soothing. You nodded, taking a deep breath. Curling a finger under your chin he tipped your head back. 

“Good,” he whispered before kissing you. 

  
  


His beard scratched at the skin around your lips but it was strangely nice as his tongue licked its way into your mouth, dominating but controlled and somewhat sweet. His hand ghosted around your neck as he kissed you this way for a little while, building the tension and the arousal inside you. He was controlled and calculated, taking his time with you unlike Sam and Dean who were greedy and took what they wanted as quickly as possible. Negan pulled back and grabbed your hand, pulling you over to the bench as he sat down and encouraged you to straddle his lap. He kissed you again, his hands reaching under your skirt as he started to palm your ass, his touch getting a little more rough, a little less controlled. You moaned softly against his lips, starting to grind your hips down into his lap, feeling his cock stirring to life beneath you. 

  
  


“Fuck baby girl, you’re so fucking hot,” he growled, gripping your ass harder. You chuckled, biting down on your bottom lip as you moved your hips harder into him, feeling the outline of his long thick cock rubbing at your sex through the thin cotton of your panties. As Dean had ruined the only “sexy” pair you owned, you’d opted for plain white cotton; the innocent style as that seemed to be Negan’s type. His fingers wandered between your legs from behind, brushing over your core that had only just stopped aching from Sam and Dean’s assault days before. 

“When was the last time you had a fuckin’ cock in here?” he drawled with a smug smirk. You didn’t want to shatter the illusion so you lied.

“A long time,” you whimpered, reaching between you as you started rubbing over his erection with your hand. “Need you so fucking bad, Sir,” you groaned. Negan laughed slowly, his hazel eyes scanning your face as he licked along his bottom lip slowly. 

“Ask and you shall fuckin’ receive, baby girl. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good,” he smirked. 

  
  


“Oh fuck, yes please, Daddy,” you played along. 

“Get up,” he instructed. You did as you were told and stood between his legs. He was eager to pull his cock free and stroke it in his palm, the tip glistening with precum. “You ever had one this big before?” he checked cockily. He had every right to boast, he was as thick as Dean but he was also as long as Sam and you just knew the combination was going to be lethal; you were barely going to be able to walk home once he was through with you. You shook your head, this time being honest with him as you watched him wank slowly. Even with his large hand, his cock still looked so big. You instinctively got down onto your knees and licked your lips wet, reaching to hold it for yourself. It looked even bigger in your hand, your fingers not meeting and it was so _heavy._ You looked up at him and stuck your tongue out, slowly licking up his entire length and wrapping your lips around the tip once you reached it. Negan threw his head back and groaned loudly, fisting your hair back out of your face. 

  
  


“Fuck, you’re much better at this than I fuckin’ thought you’d be,” he smirked down at you, watching as you took as much of him as you could into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the length and sucking over and over. You let him go with a pop and leaned down to lick from the base to the tip again. 

“Is this what you like Daddy?” you asked him innocently. 

“Oh fuck, doll, this is exactly what Daddy likes,” he growled, squeezing your hair in his fist and groaning when you sucked him down again. You kept working him in your mouth slow and controlled, looking up at him the entire time to judge his reaction. “Get up, sweetheart,” he instructed suddenly. “C’mon,” he prompted. You quickly rose to your feet and Negan did the same, towering over you as he moved behind you and pushed you forward onto your hands. 

  
  


You felt him peel your skirt up over your ass, his hand moving between your legs again as he rubbed over the soaked patch in the crotch of your panties. He reached up and slowly peeled them down your legs, dropping them to your ankles and his fingers returned to your centre, skin against skin now as he slowly pushed two inside you, stretching you open for his cock, which you definitely needed. 

“Oh baby, you’re so fucking tight, not sure I’m gonna fit,” he groaned, slowly scissoring his fingers open. 

“Mm, you will, please,” you begged, looking back over your shoulder at him. “Please, Daddy?” you asked again sweetly. Negan smirked, wrapping his hand around his cock again, pumping it a few times before he stepped forward and lined it up with your entrance. He was right, you were tight and even you doubted you’d get him in. But if Dean got in there, you knew he would too. You tried to relax, biting down on your bottom lip as he slowly sunk inch after inch inside you, until he was nudging at the places only Sam had touched before him. 

  
  


“Fuck baby, there we go,” he purred, “taking me so fucking well, I’m splitting you in two,” he growled, spanking your ass. “Daddy’s cock looks so good in there.” You whimpered feeling yourself slowly relax around him until he started to thrust. They were slow and gentle at first until he knew you could handle it, then he picked up the pace, fucking into you a little harder as the sound of skin against skin started to echo around the empty room. He kept increasing the strength and speed until he was fucking you mercilessly and you were gripping the bench below you with white knuckles. Negan leaned forward and gripped one of the hangers, steadying himself so he could continue to fuck you at an unforgiving vigor. Your eyes were rolling, your gasps and groans getting louder and you prayed no one was still hanging around the school at 5pm or they’d find you. Negan was grunting with each thrust, occasionally spanking your ass, telling you how _fucking good_ your cunt was. Each word drove you closer and closer to your orgasm until it hit you out of nowhere. 

  
  


Negan kept your hips raised by holding onto them, your whole body basically limp as he fucked into you over and over again chasing his own release. 

“This pussy is fuckin’ Daddy’s now, isn’t it, sweetheart? You’re gonna meet me here every day after school and let me fuck you until you can prove you deserve that pass,” he growled. You were just coming down from your high when his words sunk in. This wasn’t a one time deal for him, but he’d never made that clear. Your mind wandered back to the recording you were currently taking and you suddenly felt extremely grateful to Sam for his idea. 

“Yes Daddy,” you replied weakly, playing along until he was pulling out of you quickly and encouraging you to turn around and get down onto your knees. He came hot and salty in your mouth and smirked down at you as you swallowed it all and wiped your lips clean. 

  
  


“So...same time tomorrow?” he checked, already putting himself away. You were thrown off by the abrupt finish, realising how much of the “sweet and gentle” side of Negan was probably only trying to butter you up so didn’t change your mind. 

“Yeah,” you agreed weakly, eager for him to leave so you could check that your phone was still recording. You didn’t want to have to do this ever again. Negan winked down at you. 

“See you then,” he drawled and once he decided he looked presentable enough he turned on his heels and left. You quickly pulled your panties up and rushed over to the locker, grabbing your phone and stopping the video. You just hoped this worked. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Where the actual fuck have you been?!” Dean was yelling the second you stepped through the door. 

“Sorry, had to stay behind,” you grumbled, not in the mood for the argument. Sam glanced at you from his place on the couch, a beer in his hand and smirked. He knew exactly what you’d been up to and if Dean wasn’t so pissed maybe he’d see how freshly fucked you looked too. You grabbed a beer from the fridge and ignored Dean’s glare as you went and sat next to Sam. 

“Did you get it?” Sam asked quietly. You nodded your head and handed him your phone, taking a swig of your beer as you watched whatever shit show Sam had put on the TV. 

  
  


You hoped Sam wouldn’t watch it there and then in front of Dean and that the thumbnail of Negan fucking you from behind was enough proof to sate him for now. But Sam clicked play and started to skip through the video. 

“Sam,” you warned, trying to grab it back. Sam moved the phone before you could take it and cranked the volume up so the sound of yours and Negan’s moans filled the quiet trailer. Dean’s eyes narrowed and landed on you immediately. 

“Dean, come and see our little baby sister being a fucking whore just so she can get the grades she wants for college,” Sam smirked, and the way Dean’s face twisted with anger made dread swim into your stomach and press at the base of your throat. He was going to fucking kill you. 


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: angst, dub-con, face slapping, choking, threatening, mind control (ish), mental abuse, forced blowjobs, sistercest, threesome, spit roast, spitting into mouth, degradation, humiliation, dirty talking, filming sex, sharing amateur porn, creampie, cum in mouth, orgasms, blackmail
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this sinful little mini series! I loved it far too much. Dark Winchesters AND sister reader. I really have a type and it’s fucked up. My next adventure is another SPN/TWD crossover series called Loyalties Lie, coming soon! <3

“Dean… I…” You swallowed hard, all possible excuses and alibis leaving your mind at the look on his face as he charged over to the couch and ripped your phone from Sam’s grasp to get a better look at the video that was still playing loudly. The sound of you moaning like some cheap pornstar was grinding on you, making you wince even more. Dean’s eyes were fixed on the screen and you glanced at Sam desperately. “You promised, Sam,” you whispered. Sam smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

“Wait… you knew about this?” Dean roared at Sam. You’d never seen the brothers fight, not properly, they focused all their anger towards you normally. 

* * *

“It was a win win, Dean,” Sam told him, unfazed by his older brother’s anger. “We’ve got something to blackmail him with now. You know the guy’s loaded right? We can get whatever we want from him. Plus, the dude never liked you, thought you’d enjoy the revenge.” 

“No, you’re the one that wanted revenge, you think I give a fuck that he got me kicked out of school? You’re just bitter towards him because he fucked your girlfriend! And you-” Dean pointed a finger at you as his eyes narrowed even more, a look of disdain on his face. “You little fucking slut. You think you can go behind _my_ back and fuck someone else and not just anyone else but your own fucking _teacher_? Always knew you were a fucking whore but this is something else.” 

  
  


You rose to your feet as he got closer to the couch and walked backwards to keep a safe amount of distance from him. 

“Dean I’m sorry-” you pleaded. 

“Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it, I told you, you’re _ours,”_ he growled, closing in on you as your back slammed into the wall. “And what the _fuck_ is this about college? You think you’re leaving, d’ya? Think you’re just gonna leave for another state?” He was directly in front of you now, toe to toe as he brought his face closer to yours and you inhaled sharply. “No fucking chance, sweetheart, you’re staying right here. You think I’m gonna let you take that cunt somewhere else for some other guy to enjoy? I’m not sure how many times I need to tell you that this-” Dean’s hand forced its way between your legs and cupped your entire sex under your skirt, “- belongs to me and Sam and no one else gets to touch it. Hell, from now on, not even you do without permission.” His hand was rough as he clawed at your skin that was still throbbing and you could still feel the ghost of Negan inside you. 

  
  


You whimpered and drew a shaky breath, unable to look him in the eye so you looked at his chest as it heaved behind his black t-shirt. Dean hooked a finger under your chin and lifted your face. 

“Do you understand me?” he prompted. You didn’t want to give in, you didn’t want to just give him what he wanted like the other times. He wasn’t going to get into your head this time. He gripped your face hard, fingertips digging into your cheeks. “Answer me whore,” he demanded. 

“You’re my brother, I’m not _yours,_ that’s wrong,” you protested, voice strained through his grip as you tried to fight him off. 

“Didn’t seem to care when I had my cock down your throat, or when I had my fingers in your tight cunt, or when I fucked orgasm after orgasm outta you, did ya?” he smirked. “Hey Sammy,” he called back, eyes not leaving you, “did Y/N ever complain to _you_ when you ruined her?” 

“Fuck no,” Sam scoffed and you could just about make out Sam approaching the both of you over Dean’s shoulder. 

  
  


“You are ours,” Dean reiterated, “say it,” he commanded. You stayed quiet, staring him out. A sharp slap landed across your face and you whimpered again. You gave in, scared what he might do next and nodded faintly. “Fucking say it, I wanna hear it.”

“I’m yours,” you whispered. 

“Louder!”

“I’m yours,” you repeated a little louder. 

“No one makes you cum like we do,” he told you and you could tell from the look on his face he wanted you to say that too. 

“No one makes me cum like you do,” you mumbled. 

“You love fucking your big brothers, no one else is good enough.” You drew a shuddered breath as tears threatened your eyes. 

“I love f-fucking my big… my big brothers. No one else is good enough.” 

  
  


Dean’s hand moved from your face to your throat, the other leaving between your legs as you heard him unbuckling his belt. 

“Say it all again, nice and loud for me,” he instructed as he worked on freeing his cock. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. 

“I’m yours. No one makes me cum like you do. I love fucking my big brothers. No one else is good enough,” you recited. 

“Again,” Dean barked. You felt him pushing you down, forcing you to your knees as you looked up to see both of them towering over you. Dean’s hand was wrapped around his already hard cock and Sam was working on freeing his own. 

“I’m yours. No one makes me cum like you do. I love fucking my big brothers. No one else is good enough.” Matching malicious smirks spread over both of their mouths as they looked down at you. 

“Again,” Dean ordered, rubbing the tip of his cock along your lips, smearing them in precum. 

“I’m yours. No one ma-” Dean’s cock pushed past your lips cutting your sentence short for a moment. 

“Don’t fucking stop,” he barked down at you. 

“e cum li yo o,” you tried, choking around his length. “I uv uckin i bi othas. O one es is goo euf.” 

  
  


Dean thrust into the back of your throat, pinning your head back against the wall so you couldn’t move as he started grunting and groaning. Sam reached down, grabbing your hand and guiding it to his own erection as he started to use it to pump his cock. Dean pulled back and stepped to one side. 

“Say it again.” Your chin was spit sodden and your throat was sore but you looked up at them both and swallowed thick.

“I’m yours. No one makes me cum like you do. I love fucking my big brothers. No one else is good enough,” you croaked out. As soon as you were finished with your little mantra, Sam stepped in front of you and wasted no time filling your mouth with his cock next. You gagged around him, feeling him press against the back of your throat over and over again. 

  
  


Your eyes were watering by the time he let up but before you could recover, both of them reached down for you, grabbing a leg and arm each as they carried you over to the couch and threw you down onto it. They were working in perfect sync to each other, like they’d done this a hundred times before. Dean quickly tore your panties down your legs and grabbed them, spreading them wide, forcing you onto your side as he climbed onto the couch between them and rubbed at your abused hole with his cock. 

“He better not have cum in this pussy,” Dean growled down at you as he continued to tease your entrance and clit with the weeping head of his cock, his precum spreading through your folds to aid him. 

“N-no,” you whimpered, feeling the arousal flooding through you despite your best efforts to not let it affect you the way it always did. The way _they_ always did. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me you slut, you know I can look for myself,” he grunted. You bit your bottom lip and nodded, whimpering when he nestled himself against your entrance. 

“Where did he cum, huh?” Sam prompted, gripping your chin and forcing you to turn your head and look at him as he stood at your side. 

“I-in my mouth,” you mumbled. 

“In this nasty little mouth?” Sam smirked, pushing three fingers into it, right to the back of your throat to purposefully make you gag. He pulled them out and spat into it. Dean slowly pushed his way inside you as you moaned loudly. Sam reached down for your shirt, tearing it clean in two to expose your white lace bra you’d worn for Negan’s benefit but he never got to appreciate. And apparently, neither would your brothers because Sam tugged the cups down to let your breasts spill free within seconds. 

  
  


He pinched one nipple painfully hard between his thumb and forefinger as he guided his cock back into your mouth and you were shamefully eager to swallow him down. Dean was fully seated now, fucking into you at an unforgiving pace. Despite how sore you were, you couldn’t deny he felt _so fucking good_ and you found yourself repeating your mantra of your own accord around Sam’s cock but as soon as Sam realised what you were doing, he pulled out.

“- cum like you do. I love fucking my big brothers. No one else is good enough.” Dean moaned loudly.   
“That’s it baby girl,” he purred, gripping your waist and sending himself deeper. You mewled as Sam pushed himself back between your lips and you started to suck him down again. 

  
  


Dean reached across to the coffee table and quickly grabbed your cell, pointing it towards you. 

“Say it again for the camera,” he instructed. You looked at him, wondering if he was serious. Did he really want video evidence of you fucking your brothers? Who were you kidding, of course he did. This was Dean you were talking about. He wouldn’t give a shit who knew what you were up to. Sam pulled himself from your mouth so you could speak clearly and wrapped a hand around your throat as he continued to tweak your nipples. You bit your bottom lip, instinctively reaching to wrap a hand around Sam’s spit soaked cock as he groaned.

“That’s it baby,” he encouraged, “say it again.” 

“I’m yours… argh!” You cried out when Dean started rubbing your clit. “N-no one makes me cum like y-you do.” You gasped and moaned loudly, feeling him tightening that coil deep inside you. Sam spanked your breast hard which prompted you to continue. “I love fucking my big brothers. No one else is good enough,” you looked straight into the camera for the last part. 

  
  


You were fairly sure you knew exactly what Dean planned to do with the video and as Negan had blown you off so quickly once he’d gotten what he wanted, part of you relished in him seeing you so thoroughly fucked by someone else. Even if that someone else was your older brother. Maybe the orgasm Dean was quickly drawing from you was making your head fuzzy, lowering your inhibitions. You watched as he lowered the camera, pointing it at the way your cunt stretched around his thick cock, coating it in cream as he fucked you to your orgasm. 

“Fuck, look at that, sweetheart, so fucking hot,” Dean growled. Sam entered your mouth again as Dean threw your phone at you. “Send that to your fucking coach,” he demanded. “He probably already thinks you’re a fucking whore but now he’ll really know it.” 

  
  


You didn’t hesitate to oblige, against your better judgement, but your cunt was still clenching rhythmically around Dean as you continued to ride out your high. You sent the video to “ _Alex”_ and threw your phone down onto the couch beside you. 

“Barely a few hours later and you’re already stuffed full again. So fucking greedy,” Dean taunted. He pulled out of you. “C’mon, Sammy, give the whore what she wants. Yet another cock. Three cocks in as many hours, such a lucky girl,” Dean announced as he and Sam swapped places. You looked up at him and eagerly sucked him down, tasting your tangy climax on his length as Sam manipulated the lower half of your body how he wanted it. He entered you quickly without any time to adjust and started fucking you rough and hard immediately. 

  
  


You whimpered at the way they fucked you from both ends, your brain too fuzzy to be able to focus on both at the same time so you resorted to becoming pliable enough for them to move you and use you however they wanted. Sam growled, his fingers digging into your hips painfully hard as he buried himself to the hilt and came undone inside you. Dean gripped the back of your head and fucked deep down your throat over and over until he too was filling you with his climax. Both brothers pulled back, Sam crashing down to sit beside you on the couch and Dean quickly put himself away. You were unable to move, breathing heavily as your lungs burned. 

  
  


Your cellphone ringing cut through the silence and you didn’t need to look to know it was Negan. No one else ever called you besides Sam and Dean and he’d probably seen your little homemade porno by now. You grabbed your phone and sent him to voicemail, too exhausted and afraid to talk to him. Dean reached for your phone and smirked at the screen as he typed away and chuckled to himself. 

“There now the prick knows we’re onto him,” he told Sam triumphantly. “How much d’ya reckon we could get outta him?” Sam sighed as he buckled his belt and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Ten grand maybe?” he asked. Dean pouted his lips and nodded in agreement. He reached down for his packet of smokes and lit one, your phone starting to ring in his hand. 

“Show time,” he sang smugly as he answered the call. “Well if it isn’t my favourite teacher, long time no see Negs,” Dean taunted, taking a long drag of his cigarette. As he chuckled, smoke seeped through his plump lips. 

  
  


“Well not that it isn’t so fucking nice hearing you all panicky, I always did hate how much you fucking spoke so shut up and listen,” Dean snapped. “We’ll keep that video to ourselves but we have some demands.” Dean waited a moment, “I don’t fucking care, share that shit on pornhub if you want. She looks hot as fuck cumming around me like that,” Dean laughed. “You doing anything with that video makes no difference to us. But you could lose your job, probably go to jail, I’m fairly certain not every girl you’ve fucked has been over 18 have they?” Dean laughed again. “Now are you ready to listen? Good…” Dean flicked the ash from his cigarette into the tray and took another long drag. 

  
  


“There are only two demands I have to make and if either one of them doesn’t happen then that video is going all over the internet, understood? Okay...firstly we want twenty grand...cash. I don’t fucking care Negan, you’ll get it somehow. Lastly,” Dean stopped his eyes locking on yours as a smug grin spread over his lips. “If you dare fucking pass Y/N so that she can go to college I’ll personally fucking end you. That little slut is mine and she’s not going anywhere,” he snarled. Your eyes widened, everything you’d done was for nothing. Dean was never going to let you leave, you were never going to escape him. It felt like he was talking to you now as he continued to look you right in the eye. “She doesn’t pass, she doesn’t go _anywhere_ and no one but me and Sam fucking touches her again...understood?”


End file.
